Say You Will
by Darkchilde
Summary: Sophie and Peter make plans to see one another...set right before the second episode.


Disclaimer: Not mine, all FFC's. Say You Will is by Aleica Elliot. This story is set right before 'Babes In Arms" or whatever it's called!  
  
Say You Will  
  
The ringing of the telephone woke Peter Scrawborw up. Blinking, he looked at the clock, wondering who was calling him at...he couldn't tell, the numbers were still blurred.   
  
Suddenly, the red digits snapped into place. Three thirty in the morning? Who in their right mind would call at three thirty---the kids.  
  
Peter snatched the phone off the hook on the third ring, and barked a fast "Hello?!" into it.   
  
He nearly hung up the phone when he heard the soft laughter on the other end--until he recoginized it. "Sophie?" Scrawborw asked, surprised.   
  
"Got it in one, darlin'. What's up?" Sophie Becker's voice sang through the line, sounding much closer then she had been in nearly three years.   
  
"Well, I was asleep." Peter told her. "That's what most people do at three in the morning."   
  
"It's three there?" Sophie sounded surprised, much to Peter's amusement. As smart as his "friend" was, sometimes she forgot about the time differences between him and whereever she was.   
  
~It only takes two hours by plane   
If you drive you can make it in a day   
Just think baby if we met halfway   
  
"What time is it where you are?" Peter wondered, sitting down on his bed, and looking at the clock again, wondering what this was all about.   
  
"Six, and getting earlier." Sophie informed him.  
  
"Where are you?" Scrawborw wondered out loud.  
  
"Flying over...Tennessee right now." Was Becker's response.   
  
"What? You're back in the States?" Peter was surprised, and pleased.   
  
"Yeah, for a little bit. Thought I might..swing by?" Sophie asked, the slightest bit of hesitancy in her voice.   
  
~They say the miles will tear us apart   
But they don't how wrong they are   
For us forever just isn't that far   
  
"When?"   
  
'Sometime...today? I'm landing in Seattle in a couple of hours..." Sophie's voice was even more heistant now.   
  
Peter mentally ran through today's activities, trying to see if their was anything that he could get out of, or didn't need to be done. Under normal circumstances, he would have just asked Sophie to meet him sometime this weekend, but these weren't normal circumstances. This was Sophie.   
  
"I think I can manage that." Peter allowed, letting a slow smile pull at his lips.   
  
"Good." Was all Sophie would say, but he could hear her smile through the phone.   
  
~I will wait for you   
Through the lonely hours   
Where you are   
Won't change the way I feel   
Oh my heart with you   
You don't have to worry   
This emptiness is something   
Only you can fill   
I will wait for you   
Will you wait for me   
Say you will,say you will,say you will,say you will   
  
"Where do you wanna meet? There's a nice...well...edible restaurant in Agnes. You can't miss it, it's the only one." Peter suggested, glancing at the clock again.   
  
"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of that field that you showed me last time I was up?" Sophie suggested hopefully.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Why not?"  
  
Peter snorted softly. That was a very Sophie thing to say, he had to admit. He let a smile pull at his lips, his heart nearly singing in his chest at the idea of seeing her again after nearly three years.   
  
Nearly three years.   
  
"Sophie, where have you BEEN for the past couple of years?" Peter demanded. By her silence, he figured he had either shocked her, or she didn't want to tell him. "Soph?"  
  
"Around." She finally answered after a long pause.  
  
"And back again, it seems." Peter quipped, suddenly trying to lighten the mood. He'd find out Sophie's wereabouts later, when she was here and he could see her face.   
  
~When you're scared and you think we could fall   
When it feels like we just might lose it all  
Listen to your heart baby before you build that wall   
  
Sophie laughed again, and Peter joined in this time. He had missed the sound of Sophie's laughter. He'd missed her voice. Hell, he'd missed everything about her.   
  
"When do you want to meet?" Peter asked, his eyes dancing to the clock. Three fourty five, it now screamed in it's bright red letters.   
  
"Three okay by you? It'll take me at least that long to get up there." Sophie told him.   
  
"I'll be waiting." Peter told her softly, happiness bubbling up in his chest.   
  
"I'll see you then. Now, I have to go, because this phone call is costing me a fortune, and the stewardess is looking at me rather strangely." Sophie dropped her voice into a whisper as she spoke.   
  
"I'll see you soon, Sophie." Peter told her, choking back laughter.   
  
"Yes, you will." Was her flippant response. "Bye."  
  
"Bye."   
  
Peter hung up the phone, and looked over at the clock. Only eleven more hours until he saw Sophie again. Another smile pulled at his lips, and he laid back on his bed. He couldn't wait.   
  
I will wait for you   
Through the lonely hours   
Where you are   
Won't change the way I feel   
Oh my heart is with you  
You don't have to worry   
This emptiness is something   
Only you can fill  
I will wait for you   
Will you wait for me   
Say you will,say you will,say you will,say you will  
  
  



End file.
